The present invention relates to a front mountable receptacle for a fastener.
There are many types of fasteners and receptacles currently known in the art. However, in some situations where fastening is required, only limited access is possible which means that installing fastening means is problematic. In addition, in many situations standard-sized openings are provided in panels yet it is difficult to provide fastening components which are readily received into such standard-sized openings.
Further, in many of these situations where fastening is required but access is limited, relatively high and torque and clamp loads are needed. This is the case, for example, in electronics enclosures where rear access is not possible in some sections.
There therefore exists a need for compact means to enable strong fastening which can be installed even when access is restricted.
Although many latch assemblies are known in the prior art, none are seen to teach or suggest the features of the present invention or to achieve the advantages of the present invention.